1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a structure in which an ice maker to make ice cubes is installed at a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes components of a refrigeration cycle therein. The refrigerator is an apparatus to preserve food stored therein in a frozen or refrigerated state by cold air generated through an evaporator of the refrigeration cycle.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body provided with a storage chamber for food, and a door to open and close the storage chamber. The main body is equipped therein with the components of the refrigeration cycle such as a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, and an expansion valve. Thus, food stored within the storage chamber may be preserved at low temperature by supply of the cold air generated through the evaporator of the refrigeration cycle to the storage chamber.
Also, the door in the refrigerator is installed with an ice maker to make ice cubes using the cold air transferred from the storage chamber, and a dispenser to extract ice cubes made in the ice maker to the outside.